Valley of the Mangai
center|260px Valley of the Mangai erzählt von einer Geschichte in einem Paralleluniversum in der Turaga Dume den dunklen Jägern erlaubte in Metru-nui für 2 Wochen eine Basis zu errichten. In diesem Universum starb auch keiner der Toa Mangai hatte bzw. die Toa nicht verraten wie Nidikih weil Lariska ihm niemals begegnete oder Tuyet sie offenbarte den anderen Toa Mangai das sie den Nui-Stein besaß und diese entschieden ihn zu zerstören weil er zu mächtig war. Jedoch kam es dazu das Teridax Miserix stürzte und statt einem dunklen Jäger-Toa-krieg brach ein Makuta-Toa krieg aus in diesem Krieg Teilten sich die dunklen Jäger in zwei gruppen auf : die eine wollte Frieden und schloss sich den Toa an die anderen schlossen sich den Makuta an. Nachdem die Toa Hagah die Kanohi Avohki zurück gestohlen hatten gingen sie nach Metru Nui und schlossen sich den Toa Mangai an. Der Orden von Mata-Nui erzählte Turaga Dume das es einen Av-Matoraner in Metru-Nui gab : Takua. Aus unerklärlichen Gründen beschlossen Toa Lihkan und Turaga Dume Takua einen Toa Stein anzufertigen diesen sollte er nutzen was er auch tat (warscheinlich wollten sie einen Toa des Lichts da er gegen Herrscher der Schatten mächtiger seien konnte) . Jetzt gaben ihm die Hagah die Maske des Lichts und ersetzten seine Pakari durch diese. Es gab starke Auseinandersetzungen der Makuta und Toa .Die Toa Mata wurden auch nach Metru Nui geschickt und auch einig andere Toa wie Krakua oder Lesovikk kamen dazu alle angeführt von den Toa Mangai. Diese Beschlossen die Toa Hagah mit Naho nach Karda Nui zu schicken um Noch 6 Toa des Lichts zu erschaffen doch die Makuta erwarteten sie....... Schlacht in Karda-Nui Als die Toa Hagah mit Toa Naho in Karda-Nui ankamen waren die Makuta (Antoz,Chirox,Vahmpra,Krika,Gorast,Bitil,Mutran)bereiz da aber da Mutran die Schattenegel noch nicht entwickelt hatte nahmen sie die Av-Matoraner gefangen und es gab nur noch 4 freie Siedlungen. Die Hagah ließen siich dies alles von den Av-matoraner in einer Siedlung erklären, die Hagah konnten noch nicht sofort Av-Matoraner auswählen da sie erst alle kennenlernen mussten also schlug Naho vor sie teilten sich auf in 2gruppen: Norik,Iruini,Naho und Bomonga suchen die Makuta während der rest die restlichen Matoranersiedlungen in eine versammeln und diese verteeidigen falls die Makuta hier her kommen würden. Ein Av-Matoraner namens Mazeka Baute jedem Toa eine Art Board mit kleinen Turbinen an der Seite wo mit sie fliegen konnten. Norik und Iruini gefielen die Boards weil für Norik war es wie Lava-surfen und Iruini war der Toa der Luft also machten sie sich los. Nach kurzer Zeit rumfliegen sah Bomonga einen rot-schwarzen Makuta mit einer Art sicheln an den Händen Naho sagte sie wüsste wer das ist da Lhikan schon einmal eine Auseinandersetzung mit ihm hatte : Antroz. Antroz endeckte die Toa auch und schoß einen Schatten-blitz auf sie Bomonga konnte dank seiner Olmak diesen in eine andere Dimension leeiten und Iruini entfesselte einen Tornado. Dieser traf auch Antroz doch dann tauchte Mutran mit einem riesigen mutierten Flugrahi auf welcher die Toa wegschleuderte, Bomonga verlor sein Toastein welcher vor einem gerade angeflogenen Av-Matoraner (Kirop)explodierte und in verwandelte. Da stand er nun der 2. Toa des lichts : Toa Kirop.Toa Kirop Besigte den Flugrahi und vertrieb die beiden Makuta aber nun wussten die anderen Toa dass sie jetzt weitere Toa des Lichtes brauchten also gaben sie die Toasteine an 5 andere Av-Matoraner mit den Namen : Solek,Tanma,Photok,Radiak und Gavla. Diese bildeten zusammen mit Kirop die Toa Avokii. Die Toa Hagah gingen mit Toa Naho nach Metru Nui und berichteten Turaga Dume von all dem und dieser schickte Toa Takanuvanach Karda-Nui um die Toa Avokii anzuführen. Als Takanuva in Karda-Nui ankam sah er auch die Toa Avokii, doch diese befanden sich mitten in einer schlacht mit den Makuta und da die neuen Toa noch ein wenig unerfaren waren half Takanuva (welcher schon fast 900 Jahre ein Toa wahr)ihnen Takanuva hatte nämlich vor ca. 400 Jahren die Fähigkeut zu fliegen erlernt, die anderen Toa Avokii hatten anscheinent schon diese Fähigkeit von Anfang an. Takanuva lied sein Stab des Lichtes auf und feuerte einen Lichtball ab welchen sich in viele Lichtstrahlen teilte und die Makuta stark verletzte, die anderen Toa feuerten weiter und besiegten die Makuta welche zur Flucht gezwungen waren. Nun erklärte Takanuva ihnen dass er sie anführen sollte und wie sie ihre Kräfte besser einsetzen. Nun suchten sie die Makuta doch diese waren Nirgendswo und die gefangenen Av-Matoraner waren verschwunden doch in einer leeren Siedlung fanden sie eine Karte wo die Insel Marana-Nui welcher auf dem Südlichen konntinent war aufgezeichnet war. Die Toa wussten das es keine große Spur war jedoch war es eine und Takanuva kannte 3 Toa Mangai welche schon einmal dort war : Lhikan, Nidihki und Nikros (eine Toa Mangai des Eises). Also machten sie sich los nach Metru-Nui und erzählten den Toa Mangai von ihren erlebnissen und Lhikan beschloss dass er,Nidihki und Nikros sich nun aufmachten nach Marana-Nui. Marana-Nui Die Reise dorthin war lange kamen den Helden aber sehr kurz vor am Strand der Insel stand eine Toa des Wassers, die Toa fragten sie wer sie sei und gab sich bekannt als eine Toa namens Helryx die Anführerin des Ordens von Mata Nui. Sie begleitete sie bis ein Riesiger Rahi vor sie flog welcher dem Kanohi Dragon ähnlich sah. Im Maul des Rahi sammelte sich ein Feuerball doch eigenartiger Weise verlangsamte sich der Rahi und ein Toa mit einer Ignika aussehenden Kanohi Vahi und einer großen Klingenwaffe sprang hervor und ließ den Rahi so ser Altern dass dieser an Altersschwäche starb. Helryx fragte ihn wer er sei und er Anwortete : Toa Ignika5294. Doch bevor er es merken konnte kam ein weiterer Rahi und schleuderte ihn weiter weg in einen See mit energiegeladener Protodermis und wurde zum noch mächtigeren IgnikaNuva5294.Die anderen Toa bestauhnten seine Gestallt Toa Nidihki wollte sich auch verstärken und ging in die Protodermis aber nichts passierte also gingen alle weiter und trafen auf einen Matoraner welcher zu Toa IgnikaNuva5294 panisch sagte das Makuta da währen welche die Av-Matoraner jagen. Die Toa liefe schnell vorne lief IgnikaNuva da er wusste wo das Dorf mit den Av-Matoraner ist und als sie ankamen flogen die Makuta mit Käfigen in denen Av-Matoraner waren weg. IgnikaNuva bracht nur heraus :,,Nicht auf meiner Insel" und und lies mit seinen Gravitationskräften die Makuta so schwer werden das sie nicht mehr fliegen konnten. Toa Nidihki sorgte mit einigen Windböhen dafür das Die Matoranerkäfige mit den Matoranern sanft landeten,währen Nikros sie befeite feuerte Lhikan mit feuerbällen nach den Makuta. Die Toa Avokii feuerten mit Lichtstrahlen und Helry lies Flutwellen herab doch Takanuva bemerkte einen Makuta den er auf Karda-Nui nicht gesehen hatte : Icarax. Takanuva stürmte auf ihn los und ließ einen Lichtkugelhagel herab auf Icarax dieser versuchte auszuweichen doch konnte nicht. aber er ließ nun einen Schattenblitz auf takanuva herab welcher ihn duch ein Matoranerhaus aus hartem Stein schleuderte. Toa IgnikaNuva kämpfte gerade gegen Krika und ein paar Rakshi welche es ihm nicht leichter machten doch durch seine Zeitkräfte konnte er sie verlangsamen und Blitze auf sie herabrufen. Lhikan mi Vahmpra und Exo-Toa zu tun aber dank seiner Hau konnte er ihre Angriffe abwehren und dann mit einem Feuerregen sie bannen.Doch nun passierte etwas unvorstellbares Icarax fand einen Speer und warf ihn auf Takanuva doch IgnikaNuva wusste das dies der Prototyp des Speer der Fusionen war und warf sich vor Takanuva um ihn zu schützen doch mitten im Flug aktivierte sich der Speer und die beiden verschmolzen zu einem Wesen welches die Makuta bereuen ließ was sie getan haben das mächtige Wesen : Igtaknuva.Da die Makuta jetzt verunsichert waren zogen sie sich zurück. Chirox fragte verärgert was sie jetzt machen und Antroz antwortete dass es auf dieser Insel einen mächtigen gefangenen Toa des Feuers gäbe und er wüsste wo dieser sei.Nach einer Weile landete Antroz und ging in eine Höhle Gitter verspärten sie doch diese machten dem Makuta nichts aus und am Ende des Ganges war ein in Ketten gelegter Toa des Feuers mit einer Kanohi Huna Reise im Universum Nach einer Weile entschieden alle das Igtaknuva sich besser defusionierten also feuerte Lhikan mit dem Prototypes des Speeres der Fusion auf ihn und die beiden defusionierten sich in Takanuva und IgnikaNuva.Plötzlich bemerkten sie das die Makuta von der Insel wegfliegen mit irgendeiner Gestalt welche toaähnlich war, die Toa beschlossen sie zu verfolgen jedoch sagte IgnikaNuva dass er noch etwas zu erledigen habe und nachkommen würde, also machten sich die anderen Toa auf um die Makuta zu verfolgen.Nach einer Weile fliegen verloren sie die Spur und entschlossen erstmal nach Metru Nui zu gehen.Als sie ankamen waren sie geschockt denn die Stadt war wie durch ein Tornado zerstört undd auch verlassen, also suchten die Toa nach Überlebenszeichen und fanden in Po-Metru in einem Haus Toa Lesovikk,Turaga Dume, eine Gruppe von Matoranern und einen Toa des Eises der Toa Mangai: Toa Jadekaiser. Lhikan fragte stürmisch was passiert ist,Dume antwortete das eine Armee aus Rakshi die Stadt angegriffen hatte, die Matoraner wurden in die Obhut einer Organisation die sich "der geheime Rat" nennt gegeben bis auf diese Gruppe da sie sie erst eben entdeckt haben.Die Toa waren geschockt darüber als Takanuva sagte das sie ebenfalls schnellst wie möglich zu der Insel dieser Organisation sollten.Turaga Dume sagte das diese Insel Nobis Nui heißt und über nördlich ihnen liegt. In Le-Metru fanden sie eine Art Zeppelin mit dem sie zu einer Insel über ihnen kamen,Dume nannte sie Mata-Nui und sagte wenn der Frieden eingekert ist dass sie die Matoraner ersteinmal hier her bringen würden.Als sie bei Nobis-Nui angekommen waren sahen sie 2 Toa welche den Anschein hatten dass sie Dume, die Toa und die Matoranergruppe bereits erwarteten. Einer stellte sich als Toa Inika Igni vor und die andere als Toa Inika Kakama,Dume bedankte sich für die Rettung der Matoraner während Toa Igni zu Helryx sagte das der geheime Rat sich geert fühle die Anfürerrin des Ordens von Mata Nui hier als gast zu haben wo rauf Helryx freundlich wenn auch ein wenig verwirrt antwortete das die Ehre ganz auf ihrer Seite währe. Als sie In die Festung des geheimen Rates gehen auch schon Toa IgnikaNuva da und schauta verzweifelt Takanuva an Lhikan fragte wie er hier her gekomen ist worauf IgnikaNuva antwortet:,,Ich wolte gucken ob die Toa-ähnliche Gestallt die wir mit den Makuta flogen sahen der Gefangene von Marana-Nui Carakos war und seine Antwort war ein zerstörter Kerker mit losen Fesseln war und auch das mysteriöse Artefakt von Marana-Nui "das Schwert von Mata-Nui"war verschwunden. Stille kehrte in den Saal und Toa Jadekaiser sagte dass sie nicht verzweifeln dürften und jetzt planen müssen was sie als nächstes tun.Toa IgnikaNuva schlug vor das sie sich aufteilen und nützliche Informationen sammeln, alle hielten dies für am vernünftigsten da ihnen eh nichts anderes übrig blieb also taten sie dies und IgnikaNuva und Jadekaiser machten sich zu den Nynrah-Geistern auf um neue Waffen zu hohlen aber das war einfacher als gedacht denn auf dem Weg dorthin begegnetten sie den Makuta Chirox,Vamprah und Gorast welche sich mit ihnen einen harten Kampf ablieferten. Die beiden Toa gewannen nur indem Jadekaiser Gorast einfror, Ignikanuva Chirox in einem Blitzkäfig gefangen hielt und sein Gewicht minimierte und Vamprah dann nur noch k.o. schlugen..... Kategorie:Epos